Truth Is, I'm Ruthless, I Can't Be Contained
by PrioriIncantem
Summary: Hirai Kokoro, a rebellious and seductive 16 year old Night Class student and a Level B vampire who has just returned to the Academy has her eye on Kain and Shiki, and possibly anyone else she sees. 28/3/12- Will be updated soon I promise! 3
1. 1939 returning

**Chapter 1: **

**Arrival.**

The simple moonlight bore down across the acres of Cross Academy like you might expect it to in some sort of cliche story book, the moon dorm separated and lit up from where Hirai was standing, a strand of her brown ringlets in front of her face, windswept and messy.

She tilted her head to look at the familiar building, she knew the place inside out, and she named all the rooms and their functions in a petty bid to ease her nerves of returning back to that place.

She hadn't left on a good note, but she hadn't regretted it up until now. But she knew she had nowhere left to go, she had been ordered to return to school by her father, her nomadic and rebellious lifestyle that she had newly adapted to did not please him in the slightest.

Her family legacy was one of snobbery and elegant ladies and chivalrous gentlemen, ruthless in every manner, always striving for excellence and to be the best of every circumstance.

She took a seat in the chairmans office, her head hung low, not in a state of ashamed stupor, just because the chairman was so shrill she was preparing herself for the worst. He was a lovely man, of course, foolish to the brim, but none the less, brilliant. "Good evening, sir." She said with a small smile faded slightly on her lips.

The Chairman nodded and grinned his hello, his feelings were torn about Hirai, she was a menace at school, constantly threatening to reveal the vampires to the day class by her general demeanor of upfront wit and view of self importance. But on the other hand, she could be charming and precious at other times.

"Welcome back Hirai. I assume that you have been informed prior to your return about the value of the rules in the academy? I am very lenient, but in return I would appreciate you to simmer down while attending here." Hirai knew too well the serious side of the Chairman, he had been a vampire hunter before opening Cross Academy, but he always had a pleasant front to people unless you gave him a reason to show his bad side.

"But I know that wont be a problem." He ended the statement with a trademark grin that he always seemed to have when he finished speaking to Hirai. "So glad to have you back." He added, his hands clasped together and eyes closed due to the intensity of his smile. Hirai laughed once under her breath, rolling her eyes as she began to make her way to the door, picking up her wooden suitcase on the way out of the office.

She paused momentarily, lingering outside of the entrance to the Moon Dorm, her suitcase in one hand, her other on the door, her palm flat against it, ready to push it open, but something was holding her back, she normally wasn't this petty and nervous, if she had been watching over herself at that moment she would have been disgusted.

"Look who's returned." A small uninterested voice called from behind Hirai. Hirai turned slightly, her hair flowing around her as she craned her neck to see Rima's small, dainty figure standing a few feet behind her. "Can't say this surprises me. I knew you'd return sooner or later." Rima shrugged, her doll like features pale as ever as she shoved the door to the Moon Dorm open, revealing the hall where several night class students were lingering. "I suppose you will want me to take your bag." But before Hirai could answer, Rima had grabbed her suitcase from her hand and was making her way up the stairs to the dorm she would share with her and Ruka.

Shiki's vibrant red hair became the first thing she noticed when she took another step into the room, and she his. His mouth opened slightly, and he looked around to Kaname, who was already taking a few polite steps towards Hirai. "Welcome back, Hirai." Kuran Kaname welcomed her, his hand outstreched for a welcoming handshake, but he quickly retracted his hand. "A handshake is too formal for such a friend." He said with a small smile, and embraced her in a hug, before Ichijo walked over to Kaname's side, his usually friendly smile was still on his face from the last time she had seen him. "It's been far too quiet without you." He chuckled, in turn giving her a hug.

"Hiraaaaaaaaii!" She heard from behind her, before someone tugged on her hand so forcefully she was caused to spin around to see Aido holding her hand, before pulling it in closer to his face, and kissing her hand twice, and looking up to her with a devious look on his face. Hirai wasn't dazed or stunted by Aido's banter, she was used to his flirting, she didn't take anything from it, he did it to every girl he could see, just to get a satisfactory squeel from them. And it usually worked. She chuckled, her hand still in Aido's. "Oh stop, you're making me blush." She teased him sarcastically, sticking her tongue out before turning around back to the others, her long blonde curls whipping around to fall messily around her shoulders.

"Thank you everyone for the kind welcome." She beamed with a grin, pausing to look up to the top of the staircase to see Kain standing there, his hands grasped on the bannister, his eyes somber as he looked down to the group of vampires. "But if you'll excuse me, I probably should be unpacking." She mumbled, her eyes on Kain.

She turned from the group, and began to walk up the stairs, Kain's eyes still on her as she walked, although her eyes were on the stairs in front of her. When Hirai was two or three steps apart from Kain, he turned and headed down the hallway, and leant against the wall, his hand outstretched, as if motioning for Hirai to follow.

"What could he want?" She thought to herself, he hardly spoke to her while she attended previously, she had been friends with his cousin, Aido, almost inseparable apart from the time she spent with Ichijo. And Kain always seemed to have a thing for Ruka... But she only thought of him as a close friend. But if he wanted something from Hirai, she would have no protests.

She approached Kain with a small, challenging smile on her lips, her shoes making a _click, click, click_ against the floor, her hips swaying a little more than usual as she approached Kain. He stood a conscious foot taller than she did, he was the tallest in the dorm and she was one of the smallest.

She knew Kain was one of few words, she had heard him speak very few times, and she had never really had a real conversation with him during her stay at Cross Academy beforehand.

The pair were silent for a few moments, their eyes on each other, their bodies close, but not too close. "Well?" She asked him with a half smirk, as she raised both of her hands, running them through her hair. As soon as she had finished speaking, Kain's hands grasped tightly onto her arms, and pushed her back against the wall, her arms pinned to the wall. Her brow creased slightly, and "Wha-" but she was cut off by the collision of Kain's lips on hers, in a severity of passion and lust. It seemed instinctive, and her legs were wrapped against his waist so he was supporting her full weight and she moved her hands to around his neck. She brimmed a trail of kisses from his bottom lip down to his neck, where she suckled on the lower of his neck as Kain placed one hand under her buttocks to support her, and the other in a desperate attempt to open the door to the left of him, but he stopped as he noticed Hirai had stopped kissing his neck, and was tapping on his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. "Why have you stopped?" He whispered in her ear, before turning around, Hirai still wrapped around his waist. Ruka was standing at the end of the hallway, a book in her hand, and her face flushed and embarrassed as if she was the one to be caught with her legs wrapped around her classmate. "Eh, sorry to interrupt." She babbled, before heading back into her room.

Hirai knew that Ruka and Kain shared no romantic relationship as of yet, but she assumed that Ruka wasn't pleased to see Kain all over one of her friends. "That's going to be an awkward conversation to have later on tonight." Hirai mumbled to herself. She wasn't up for having a heated debate and snide comments passed about how she was a slut on her first night back.


	2. I slashed his tires, I bled his brakes

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000006067 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000006050

But why should she care? She was never that good friends with her, and nor was she with Kain, but her desire for him at that moment was undeniable, there was an air of arrogance and lust that surrounded the boy, his muscular body was one of peaking fitness that no person in their right mind could deny it. But she had never seen him use it to his advantage like he was now.

The pair were still in their silence, Ruka had gone back into her dorm, and the tension was thick. Hirai shrugged, her hair bobbling around her shoulders. "Fuck it." She said, slamming her lips back on Kain's, and he could feel his smile through the kiss as her fingers pulled at the fabric at the bottom of his shirt, and she raised it above his head, leaning apart only for a dire breath of air and to pull his shirt off as Kain pushed the door open behind them, and walked backwards into the empty room.

Kain practically threw her down onto the bed, but he was feverent and quick, his bare chest back on her tight black shirt in an instant. She moaned inaudibly, her hands in his hair while she commanded him down, his lips rough but pleasurable as they laced down her body, from her breasts down to her stomach, his eyes flicking up to Hirai on occasions, but her eyes were closed serenely.

As Kain continued downwards, she bit down on her lip and a smirk widened itself on her face blissfully, her eyes still shut. But all this time, she only had one person in her mind, and it certainly wasn't Kain.

She thought back to her last residency in Cross Academy and the close friendships she had failed to maintain when she departed.

_I was down on the ground of my dorm; my knee's scratched to shreds and my hands ferreting around my clump of belongings in a desperate attempt to find my locket. Normally, I wouldn't have cared, but it was special, a gift from birth to aid me through life, to help. My godfather, Hiroshi gave it to me when I was born; he was the first one to hold me, before my mother, before my father. I am certain that it was a bond sealed in destiny, but he was murdered only a few hours after my birth, and the necklace was always a good luck charm for me._

"_Where the fuck is it?!" I screamed through coarse tears, my hand elbow deep in my suitcase, but there was no hope of finding it, I thought._

_There was a knock on the door, but Senri was by my side before I could turn around to tell them to go away. "What have you lost?" His honeysuckle voice asked, and his hands were already at work by looking around my room, pale smile etched on his lips. "A locket." I whimpered after a while. "It was my godfathers. It's gold and it has a cross on it." Shiki nodded with an apologetic smile in my direction before going back to look for it. "We're never going to find it." I whined, falling back to sit on my bum, frowning and pouting. _"_Awh, Hirai-channnnn!" Shiki said, with a puppydog face, crawling over to my side and putting his arm around me, cuddling me close into him, my wet face on his chest. "I know this probably wont mean as much, but it means something to me…" His soft voice whispered in my ear, before he placed a heavy blood coloured diamond necklace around my neck, in all honesty, I've never felt more special, appreciated or treasured. "It's a family heirloom. My great, great grandmothers. It looks beautiful on you."_

"_I cant take this from you, Shiki…"_

"_Senri." He corrected me softly, his velvet lips across my cheek as he said it. He wasn't kissing my cheek, he just had his lips against them, it's hard to explain. Still speechless, I looked back to Senri, my eyes still watering, hair askew and clothes damp from the rain that poured down outside. He just held me, we didn't kiss, we didn't do anything more, but that was the most romantic experience of my life._

Damn, it was hard to concentrate on such a memory when someone's lips were cherishing your body, she thought.

There was a time for being sentimental, and this certainly wasn't one of them, she decided, arching her back, her hands back in Kain's hair as an involuntarily gripe escaped her lips. She pulled Kain back up towards her know, kissing him again, and spinning him over her, so he was beneath her, her knee's on the bed as she trailed a finger down his bare chest, his hard growth practically bursting out of his pants. Hirai grinned, she loved having a feeling of control over a man, she could satisfy his obvious desire, or she could just leave. But she wasn't planning on leaving; she just wanted to toy with him. She flashed him a challenging smile, before slowly unbuttoning the top button of his trousers, her hand circling around his stomach in a small swirl.

She unbuttoned the second button, her eyes joined with his, before she undid the final one, to Kain's contentment.

The blonde haired and muscular man was shadowed by Hirai's frame moving slowly up and down his body, his head cocked back, and his hand on Hirai's ass as her hips moved and crashed down against Kain's body, her nails digging into his chest, as she moaned loudly, her hair a sweaty mess crashing around her naked body.


	3. I live to make you free

Hirai rubbed a hand against her eyes as she awoke, raising her body to sit up, her hair falling into her face. She yawned, before she looked over to Kain, who was sleeping quietly to her left on the bed.

Without a thought for his sleep, she began to whistle under her breath, as she pulled on her underwear, and shouldered on her bra, before picking up her modified Night Class uniform skirt. It was ripped at the hem, and re-sewn to a shocking length, but that was what Hirai liked. To be shocking. Sitting on the very edge of the bed, her pale frame hunched over, her arms resting on her knee's, and her face in her hands, she dropped the skirt to the ground.

She had never felt such remorse after spending the night with a boy, but there was something different about this situation. She felt like it was an inadvertent attack upon the students of the Moon Dorm. She sighed quietly, and gazed quickly back to the sleeping blonde. He was still engrasped in a slumber, his bare and sculpted chest pacing up and down as he took an intake of breath every few seconds. She looked back to the pocket of the skirt, and pulled out a majestic necklace-- the present from Shiki. She carried it around with her for good luck, she usually wore it, but it was such a dainty little thing that she was afraid she would break it if she just wore it rambling around the dorm. Raising her arms up around her her head, she laced the cold silver of the necklace onto her neck, the jewel falling around her chest.

She slithered into her skirt, her thigh's and hips swaying as she pulled it up, sliding her left foot into a black high heeled shoe, but she couldn't find the other shoe. Turning around while cursing under her breath, her height swaying, the high heel of her boot lifting her body up, while the natural petite stature of her body made her look quite young. Kain had awoken, and was twirling the sleek, black shoe inbetween his fingers, his body raised to lean his back against the pillows, the blanket of his bed hardly covering his body at all. "Leaving so soon?" His callous and smooth voice called over to her, his eyes challenging and seductive as he looked at Hirai, who was only wearing a bra a skirt, and one stiletto heel. "Give it back, Akatsuki ." She sighed, kneeling on the bed, her hand outstretched towards the shoe.

Kain intertwined his fingers with hers, and pulled her hand downwards, "Not until you give something to me." He suggested with a smirk, leading Hirai's hand down his bare chest. "No, stop, I just want my shoe." Hirai complained, rolling her eyes, but Kain moved his hand further away. "Ah, ah. You're not going to ruin our fun, are you darling?" He teased, her leaning up to kiss her, still holding her shoe away, out of her reach. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, but felt a small smile appear on her lips as she kissed him once, quickly, before grabbing her shoe from him and flicking it on, still mounted over Kain. He looked up to her, with questionable eyes, but avoided meeting hers. He was unsure about how he felt, usually he'd expect the girl to be out of his sight as soon as he awoke, with some of his possessions stolen, but he had made her stay longer, initially just for sex, but now...

"Um, I guess I'll see you around..." Hirai said, a hand running through her hair as she lifted her leg off Kain and clambered towards the end of the bed, grabbing her shirt, which was flung over the mirror. "Don't leave yet." He spoke, now sitting up, a new found vulnerability evident in his eyes that Hirai hadn't noticed in him before. To her, he was always the confident, cocky one that could access what he wanted by just a gaze. But she would have thought that he would have expected a girl to stay after sex.

"You want me to stay?" She said quite blankly, realizing only after she had spoken how stupidly obvious that sounded. "Well, yeah. Is that weird?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking over to Hirai with a confused look that was pettily disguised in a bid to look cool, and even in the few words that Kain had said she felt like she knew him, she felt as if she could see through his facade that he held up so well.

She blushed, and looked down to the ground, her hair flooding down over her face, she pulled the stray strand behind her ear and bent down on the bed, her bare knee's against the ruffled bed. "So what do we do now?" She asked him, with a small smile on her lips, as she extended a hand to run through Kain's already messy hair, the other on his neck. The two both leaned in closely towards each other, Hirai's soft lips touching tenderly against each other, enthe contrast between the kisses shared the night before seemed to be distinguishly different.

Akatsuki moved his hand down Hirai's back softly, pulling her in closer to him, whilst he himself edged in to the brown haired beauty. While they kissed with zealousness, it was not rushed. Usually, by this time, the pair of them would both be utterly naked, but they were content to be slow for the time being.

"Oh cousiiiiiiiin~!" Aido sang, as he pushed the door of his and Kain's room open, a stick of pocky in his hand that he dropped as soon as he saw Hirai and Kain kissing. "In _our_ room, Kain? Really?" Hanabusa twitched angrily, his eyes too wide as his appearance gave him away as furious, but something about his demeanour told Hirai he wasn't that angry.

Hirai bowed her blushing face, her hair falling down, an incoherant and juvenile giggle sliding out of her lips, as she sat up, pushing herself off the bed, reaching up on her toes, just capable of grasping her shirt from the top of Akatsuki's wardrobe, her high heels seemed obsolete at this point if she couldn't reach things with ease… She pulled her shirt over her shoulders, noticing a few of the buttons were missing.

Hirai took a few nimble steps closer to Aido, a smile still on her face. "Be thankful it was only your room, not your bed." She teased him, her lips pursed in tease and amusement, as she exited the door, nodding a smiling goodbye to Kain, who tilted his head to look at her, before smiling palely. "You didn't do it on my bed, did you cousin?" Aido gushed frantically and eccentrically, taking out a sanitary hand wash, and scattering it all over his bed, squeaking and jittering, his face appalled. Kain shook his head in laughter, watching his cousin with bemusement. "Don't worry. Your bed is safe." He cooed, from the bed as Aido sunk down into the only chair in their room. "But that chair is not."

"ACK."


	4. Off with his head

Hirai's hands worked ferociously buttoning up her blouse as she strolled out of Hanabusa's and Akatsuki's shared room, a smile still sitting on her lips, broadening as she heard a cry of distress and disgust from Aido coming from inside. She giggled, her hands still on her top button of her shirt, as she closed it with a small sigh, her mind drifting happily about Akatsuki. The corridor was empty and quiet, the one window and the very end of the hallway seemed to be like an explosion of light, a show of fireworks to her weary and sensitive eyes. But there was a shadowed figure standing in front of the windowpane, the light shaped around his tall figure, his features blacked out in shadows, but she knew exactly who he was. She was ambivalent whether to turn and ignore, or adress him.

"Kaname-Sama." She spluttered, bowing her head in his direction, her hand instinctively moving up to the necklace that Shiki had given to her. What was he doing there? Was he waiting for her to come out or was it just a coincidence that he was standing there? Whatever reason it was, Hirai knew that she was in trouble. She nodded again in his direction, before turning away on her heels before his velvet voice called her back.

"Hirai, you seem a little tired. Did you not sleep?" He said coyly, his arms by his side as he remained by the window ledge. Hirai cringed, turning around to face him now. Kaname knew Hirai's promiscuous ways, and Hirai knew about his. So why was this a problem? "Oh, I did. But just a little, Akatsuki was just welcoming me back. We had a lot of things to catch up on, you see Kaname-Sama." She said slowly, flashing her set of gleaming white teeth. Kaname took an intake of breath and stepped out of the shadows, and came closer to Hirai.

"Hirai, I am not pleased by the activities that yourself and Akatsuki got up to last night. Especially on your first night back. You should very well know the amount of Pheromones that vampires release during sex, over half the moon dorm knows what happened." He scolded her, his face in a small grimace, but his knowing gleam in his eyes gave him away, his stone voice staying at the same, knowing octave all along that was enough to send shivers down Hirai's spine. Relentless of their friendship, Kaname could scare Hirai senseless, something no other being could do.

Hirai bit down on her lip in an attempt to halt the smile that was seeding through her lips. The idea of her night with Kain sending pheromones out to all the other residents in the dorm was laughable, they were all stuck being horny, and she was satisfying herself while taunting others. "I understand Kaname-Sama," She began, joining her hands together behind her back. "But, why is that such a bad thing? It is after all, a natural act for vampires of such calibre of Akatsuki and myself. It wasn't an act of savagery, Kuran." She cooed, her soft voice was light, but she knew how much this would displease Kaname. She was like a moth attracted to the light, she was just a vampire attracted to trouble.

"Just know this, Hirai Kokoro. You don't fool me for one second." He spoke, his eyes locked on hers, his lips pursed as he strode past her, his elegant body carrying itself in such a way that you couldn't not stare as he passed by. She was stunned, she stood on that spot for a matter of moments, her head cocked to the side slightly, her lips pursed together in thought of what he meant by 'you don't fool me for one second'. She didn't doubt his intelligence or senses, he had always been on target with all his assumptions. But what exactly was he talking about?

Hirai watched him walk away, her mouth scrunched up into a petulant position, she regretted what she had said to Kaname, but she wasn't the type to linger on things for too long, especially when she knew that they could not be undone.

Hiria focused her gaze down to her shoes, her eyes closed partly because of the splitting sunlight screaming in through the window at the end of the corridor, and partly because she wasn't in the school for a full day, and she was already on bad terms with Kaname Kuran.

The idle _click, click, click_ of Hirai's high heeled shoes echoed around the corridor as she walked with her head poised beautifully straight, her hands delicatley by her side. She stopped outside her room that she would be sharing with Ruka and Rima for the duration of the year, if she lasted that long, that is. To say that she didn't get along with girls is an understatement, she had never held a female relationship for more than a few weeks, let alone a long term 'best friend'. Boys, on the other hand, always seemed friendlier and more welcoming to her. Whether it was down to her appearance or her boyish yet elegant attitude, she didn't know. She had held a friendship with Senri Shiki since they were young, but in the past few months, she had hardly heard anything from him.

She decided against going into her room, she wasn't in the mood to be ambushed about her absence last night, especially when the whole Moon Dorm knew what was going on. She wasn't discomfited about it; she just didn't see the reason for the big deal that Kaname was making. Yes, she and Akatsuki had sex last night; they weren't the first people in the dorm to do that. She knew that for a fact, so what had changed that made things so diverse? She headed for the stairs in her high heels, a job that might have been tough to master for a normal girl of 16, but she had had many years practice in high heels, and how to be hushed in them and not make herds of noise.

The lights in the main room of the Moon Dorm were very, very soft, candles illuminating every second corner of the place. She shied down the stairs, her head skewed as she watched Takuma read a book, his brow furrowed in absorption as his eyes flickered over the words at an astounding pace, his blonde hair out of his face. Shiki, on the other hand, was sitting regally on one of the prevalent chairs in the room, lounging comfortably, his head cocked back, and his eyes shut, but he was awake still.

"Finally you've left your solitude to grace us with your presence." A voice sighed quite sarcastically, but the curve at the end of Senri's lips gave his smokescreen away.

"I thought it unfair to only spend time with Akatsuki, so I came down for a piece of Takuma." She teased, winking and ruffling Ichijo's hair with her fingers as she passed by him to sit beside Shiki. Takuma half smiled, his face flushing with colour as he patted his hair back into place and refocused his eyes back to his book. Shiki's face was still sullen, and usually he would have flashed her a small smile, but his eyes were still shut, his lips pursed gently together. She sat there, awkwardly beside Senri, her mouth open in a bid to start conversation, but she shut it slowly, remaining quiet. She must speak to him, she hadn't properly spoken to him since her departure and she missed him something terrible Her eyes on him curiously, before going back over to Ichijo. "Takuma," She began slowly, twirling her two fingers around all of her fingers, her eyes brimming with mischief.

"Kaname was just talking to me about when vampires have sex and they-"

Ichijo blushed ferociously, and stood up, his book slamming shut with a prominent thud, his eyes closed, before he sharply turned on his heels and left the room. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." He coughed uneasily, "For anything, eh, for anything else."

Senri opened his eyes, and readjusted himself to sit to face Hirai, his red hair falling infront of his eyes. "You know, if you wanted Takuma to leave, he would have preferred if you said so. You can be quite awkward, you know."

Hirai smirked proudly and looked over to Senri with a bat of her eyelashes. "Yes, but that's my thing. Making boys feel awkward around me since birth." She chuckled quietly. "So how have you been since my departure, Senri?" She asked him, sitting down further in her seat to make herself more comfortable.

"Oh I've been awful," He teased, a small smile touching delicatley off the corner of his mouth. "So tedious and lacklustre without you here that I've taken to being the school gossip. All due blame on Aidou and Ruka, of course." He joked with a small laugh.

"Hanabusa and yourself are such old ladies, seriously." Hirai laughed. "I bet all you do is sit around and bicker about other student's scandelous day wear." She teased him with a wink, but he shook his head and smirked.

"Oh no, the job of 'school bitch' shall always be allocated to you, Hirai." He fawned, flashing his white teeth menacingly, before chuckling. "I could never be quite as cruel as you, _your heighness_. That is one crown that shall always belong to you." He said sternly, his eyes solemn as he looked to Hiria, lips pursed sharply together.

Hirai was in shock, unsure of how to reply, why was he in such a foul mood? She simply asked him a friendly question, not one shot with malice. She exhaled quietly, her eyes locked back on Senri's. "If the crown fits."

Senri smiled and laughed once, "But, I suppose your return is fueled with a whole bunch of speeches along the lines of 'that was the _old_ Hirai, I'm not like that anymore, I'm an adult now'. Correct?"

Hirai smiled in defeat and let her head bow once in a feeble nod. "Not saying that I'm not still a callous kniving little bitch, just... Not one that is aimed with no ammo."

"Great." Senri beamed, his red hair flickering in the candle light. "Pocky?" He asked with a grin, holding out a stick for Hirai to take.


	5. I Want To Be With The Sun And The Moon

I want to say thank you to OhMyShizzlDizzl for letting me steal her character Yuriko from her amazing story Sakasama no Yuri, and for being such an amazing friend for helping me get inspired and also co-writing this with me. :}

* * *

Ruka sat upon Hirai's bed; it was a four poster double bed with mahogany wood, a stately purple quilt covering the bed. Really now. On her first day back she had caused quite a stir, having sex with Akatsuki none the less. He had always seemed so laid back, but it seemed like that Hirai girl brought the 'wild' out of him.

And now Kaname-sama was in a foul mood due to that whore's stupid actions! How dare she cause Kaname-sama so much trouble-- she is worse than Aido, she thought, clenching her fist in the bed sheets.

Hirai maneuvered her hands on the seat, pushing herself up off the majestic seat that she had resided herself to for the past few hours or so, talking with Senri and catching up on things that she had missed on her departure and absence.

She kicked off her shoes; her throbbing feet were aching from a day's wear of the damned things. With a sigh, she bent down to pick up her shoes, her legs straight and her rear in the air. The front door to the Moon Dorm was pushed open, and Kain was greeted by the welcoming sight of Hirai's red lingerie that he had taken off with his teeth not 24 hours ago. With a surprised smile, Akatsuki moved forward as Hirai spun around, holding herself up straight now, as with a loud crash, Kain kicked the door closed with his foot.

"Let me," He whispered, taking Hirai's shoes from her hands and making his way up the stairs. His hair falling dangerously across his face, a proud knowing smirk on his lips that always seemed to lay place was intact once more, as he gestured for Hirai to follow him, cocking his head.

Hirai sauntered up the stairs after him, looking up to him, her emerald eyes glimmering in the candle light. "Where were you all day? I had to take solace in Shiki's company. Which I didn't really mind, it's nice to catch up with old friends" She said with a small smile, fixing her hair behind her ear, losing the extra instinct to shake her hips with every sway that she walked-- she didn't feel as if she had to constantly try to seduce Kain.

"I was on a wild goose chase of sorts with Hanabusa. Once he gets an idea into his head, He wont leave things be. But he's very predictable, so I'm not too tired out." He said with a growing smile, that he hid once he realized it was noticeable.

"He took me on an adventure before," Hirai stated with a giggle. "It was around the school tormenting some silver haired guard who seemed to have a vendetta sworn against the world. Needless to say, we got in a bit of trouble, but that's expected with Hanabusa. Girls, trouble, and talking his way out of things are his specialties, you know?" She laughed as the pair came up to her room.

"Thanks for carrying the shoes." She said with a smile, taking her shoes back off him, before opening the door to her room, seeing Ruka sit on her bed, she was surprised. Her brow furrowed as she looked down at the prim and proper appearance of Ruka. Yes, she was beautiful and elegant like all vampires, but Hirai wondered how someone could keep themselves so tidy all day.

Ruka looked up, "Welcome back, Hirai." She said coldly, eyeing the girl with daggers. "You seem oddly calm for someone whom has Kaname-sama in such a foul mood with them." She should be tense, maybe frightened even. But no, she couldn't care less.

Hirai shrugged her shoulders, her eyes narrowing, how dare she show such malice to her when she had done nothing wrong. "And you seem oddly intrusive for someone who has no relevance to the situation." Hirai retorted, her eyes wide, a challenging smile pursed on her lips as she bat her eyelashes menacingly.

Kain looked from Ruka to Hirai, both eying each other with such discontent, he wondered how just one look could conjure so many emotions words and actions.

"Anyone who causes Kaname-sama trouble will be confronted by myself..." She hissed, Kaname-sama was too soft on Hirai, why was that? She should be punished, harshly. She herself could be punished for starting a fight with Hirai, but this whore did not deserve the mercy Kaname-sama had shown her. "Having any kind of sexual activity on school grounds is strictly forbidden for the chain reaction it causes in the rest of us. You should know well what I'm talking about." She added with a smug look.

"Oh dammit, here I was thinking that it was gosh darn perfectly fine for me to have sex with somebody. Sorry darling, but I guess we're going to have to turn to abstinence from now on." Hirai droned, with a click of her fingers, looking up to Kain. "Oh please," Hirai said with a sigh, shoving her weight onto one side of her body. "Just because your precious Kaname-sama had words with me, does not give you the right to, too. You are no where near his caliber, and therefore irrelevant and unimportant. Now if you will excuse us, I am going to fuck the shit out of Akatsuki now, thanks." She said with a small smile on her lips. "So if you would mind getting off my bed, that would be greatly appreciated." She added with a wink.

Ruka's face dropped at that girl's words, "Excuse me! I may not be of the same caliber as Kaname-sama, but I am most certainly of a higher caliber than you! You lowly half blood!" She screamed, storming over to her. Yes, this girl wasn't a true noble. The only thing that made her stand where she was, was the pureblooded blood inside of her tainted with the blood of a former human.

Hirai watched as the girl who was much taller than herself paced towards her, her face alit with anger. But Hirai wasn't afraid of her, she knew Ruka wouldn't hit her. Kain's eyes moved from Hirai to Ruka, torn between whether to stop them arguing or wait and pray it turns into a naked mud wrestling match. He hated people fighting around him, too much drama for him. He was a man of simplicity, but when it came to fighting, he'd much rather sit back and ignore it, hoping it would just ease away.

"I'd rather be born into a family of love, than a family of inbred proud callous strives for perfection that will never be achieved. Do you really think Kaname will ever love you? Hey, at least I'm actually getting some when my pheromones are released, but I'm SURE you and your vibrator have a loving relationship too." Hirai was zoned out. No, she couldn't say that, it would come back to bite her for sure, she knew about the Kuran current situation, and she wasn't really in the mood to feel the wrath of a Kuran.

"You're not going to get Kaname's attention by being a bitch, you know. He wouldn't look twice at you and I don't blame him, an irritating control freak with no personality or looks. You can call me all the names under the sun, princess, but once you touch upon my family you BETTER be prepared for a, ehm. Dispute." She said, moving up closer to Ruka. But Kain stepped in the middle of them. "Hirai, leave." He spoke, his voice loud and harsh.

She looked from Ruka to Akatsuki, and like clockwork, she left, slamming the door behind her, still barefoot as she stormed out of the dorms, and into the grounds.

Zero wandered the grounds, his nerves were on edge. Yuriko hadn't been feeling well, of course neither had he. The Yuuki they once knew...she was gone forever. It hit him hard but it hit her harder. She didn't talk as much as she used to, and she hardly ever smile either not from her heart, just a pretend smile...But she had told him it was just a phase and she would get over it. He was so annoyed that he could do nothing but sit and watch as she slowly fell apart, trying to pick up pieces too sharp for her to even touch. "I'm so...fucking useless..." He hissed. This was the second time he had failed her. He slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a large spider crack and dent behind. "Fuck..."

Why did it hurt so much to see her like this...?

Jagged edges of branches were sticking into Hirai's close tucked body, the cold wind that night seemed to hit like daggers with every intake of breath that she took from the highest branch of the tree. It was therapeutic for Hirai; it always was, to climb whenever she was upset. Just to get up as high away from the world, to distance herself, even if it's just for a moment.

Hirai didn't even know why she was so damn upset, she wasn't even in real trouble with Kaname, she didn't care what Ruka had to say, and she knew that Akatsuki had always deep down loved Ruka, so him taking her side was not a surprise. But she finally thought she was settling in somewhere that she could stay for a while. But no one seemed to want her around anymore. Perhaps that was the reason behind her promiscuity; she had never been needed, so she made herself something that wasn't acquired for more than a few days. But she didn't want that anymore. She wanted someone to trust, and maybe she had been a fool, but she thought that some day she could trust Akatsuki, and that she'd be HIS Ruka, or her Kaname.

With a sigh, she lowered her head, moving her feet in between the branches, looking for a strong enough one for her to climb down from. Pausing almost robotically, she looked down, seeing that silver haired guard facing the wall, pounding his fist against it. She turned her head to the side to look at him. 'I guess I'm not the only one having a hard time,' she sighed listening in to what he was saying. "If it's any consolation, I don't think you're useless." Hirai said softly from the tree, her fingers fiddling together nervously, the only time she had spoken to him was whenever Aido and herself had tormented him. She hoped he didn't hold a grudge. "If you were useless, the grounds would be run amuck with girls trying to sneak a glimpse of our elusive bachelors of the night." She said with a sad smirk.

Zero groaned to himself, why? Why did she have to come here, now of all times. "What the hell are you doing out here? You have classes off, go torment someone else, I'm not in the mood to put up with any bullshit tonight" He hissed, looking up at the vampire.

Even while he spoke to that vampire, the mental image of Yuriko's sad smiles and empty eyes stayed in his mind, causing him enough distress to just snap at that girl if she even tried to torment him.

"I was just trying to be nice..." She said with a small, defeated shrug. "Needed some air." She said in one breath, she could feel her eyes stinging and welling up with tears, her bottom lip quavering. 'Oh god,' she thought. 'Why am I crying NOW? In front of him?' she thought, anger fuming up inside her as well for crying in front of the silver haired guard. "Fuck, dammit. FUCK!" She screamed, pounding her fists down on the branches that were around her, causing an abundance of leaves to fall from the branch to the ground in her anger.

Zero just watched in confusion as she began having what seemed to be a temper tantrum. "Keep pounding like that and you'll fall out of that tree, and I'm not going to catch you..." He sighed, walking away, brushing the fallen leaves off his jacket.

"Keep pounding on that wall and you'll break it, and I'll be fucking laughing." She retorted back to him, jumping down out of the tree, her face red and her lips pursed tight in together, her long sleeves pulled down over her hands. She used her shirt cuffs to dry her eyes, before folding her arms.

"Your not the only one who..." He paused; no she wouldn't laugh not in the state she was in. She could hardly smile, and it was his entire fault. "Damn it!" He hissed, slamming his fist against the wall once again. He thought that maybe if he tried taking care of Yuriko for once...that maybe his wounds would heal too, but it seemed like he was just pouring vinegar all over those open wounds by trying to help her. She was so broken...and he never even knew, and now she was so torn apart that she couldn't pull it together no matter how hard she tried. She just kept crying to herself over and over...

Hirai took one big sniff, her curly hair a mess around her face, but she could care less. Her body jolted with fright as he hit the wall again and cursed in a loud hiss. "It's ok, j-just calm down, yeah?" She said, her hands out. "I'm sure whatever is going on will just play out in the end." She said, offering advice to him, but she knew it wouldn't be warmly welcomed.

Zero started chuckling darkly, "You're telling me her suffering will just play out...? You have no idea...what its like to see her like that...she doesn't smile like she used to...she doesn't laugh, or joke...no matter what I do she's still..." He trailed off, this was getting to be too much by now. "...why the fuck am I telling you this...?"

"Because sometimes it's good to hear an outsiders perspective, and sometimes you just need to talk." Hirai said back, her hands by her side as she spoke, her usual confidence and dramatic emphasis in her body gone. She paused for a moment, biting down on her lower lip as if she had something to say, but just didn't know how to word it. "The best thing 'she' can have right now is support. Don't get angry because you miss her the way she used to be, just make it your job to do the little things to help, and be there to talk. I'm no shrink, but that always helps me out." She said with a shrug. "And a nice cup tea whilst I'm in a bubble bath." She added with a small smile, looking down. "Just don't think about how much of a strain it is, just think about how rewarding it is to try."

Zero paused, words of wisdom if he ever heard them. It was the little things that counted, to be cliché. "Yeah..." He mumbled, just being there was enough. He would have gone insane when Yuuki became a vampire long ago if she wasn't there. The first week was hell, and she was with him the whole way. He must have burdened her...but it was his turn now. "Never thought I'd say this to you...ever... but thanks. I owe you one..." He mumbled, Hirai Kokoro. Trouble maker, annoying as hell and she had just given him advice he would use for a life time.

Hirai shrugged. "It's nothing." It really wasn't, just what she had learned from experience when her mother got sick, no matter how depressed her father got, he always took joy in the little things. "Hey, I didn't catch your name..." She said, holding out her hand for him to shake.


End file.
